1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manipulation lever connection structure of a vehicle for connecting a manipulation lever to a driving changeover device which can change over a driving state between two-wheel drive and four-wheel drive by way of a wire.
2. Description of Background Art
With respect to a conventional vehicle, a driving changeover device is known for changing over a driving state in response to a manipulation of a manipulation lever. With respect to this type of changeover device, a changeover device is known wherein the manipulation lever is connected to an arm of a driving changeover lever which operates the driving changeover device by way of a wire so as to enable a remote control of the changeover device using the manipulation lever. See, for example, JP-UM-A-58(1983)-170225. In JP-UM-A-58(1983)-170225, there exists a possibility that the manipulation wire does not return temporarily so that a portion of a long wire is deflected. Under such a circumstance, it is necessary to ensure a gap to prevent the interference of the wire with other parts or the like. Accordingly, to prevent the wire from being deflected at a middle portion thereof by enhancing the return of the wire, there has been proposed a mechanism having the following structure. An elongated hole is formed in an arm of a driving changeover lever, a joint is fitted into the elongated hole with an adjustment bolt which penetrates the joint. A wire extends from a manipulation lever and is connected to the adjustment bolt with an adjustment nut which supports the joint being mounted on the adjustment bolt. Due to such a structure, by rotating the arm of the driving changeover lever by way of the adjustment bolt and the joint with the wire manipulation, a support shaft of the driving changeover device which is connected to the arm becomes rotatable. See, Japanese Patent Application No. 2005-314998.
However, in the driving changeover device which changes a driving state between two-wheel drive and four-wheel drive, the driving changeover is performed based on a rotational position of the support shaft without being based on the tension of the wire. Thus, a space which expands in the tension direction of the wire is formed between the joint which is connected with the wire and a hole wall of the elongated hole formed in the arm. Accordingly, the position of the adjustment nut which supports the joint is not restricted in the thrust direction. Thus, when the adjustment nut vibrates due to vibrations of a vehicle body or the like, there exists a possibility that the adjustment nut and the arm come into contact with each other thus generating a striking sound.